


hold courage to your chest

by murderousdeer



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Mentions of traumatic injury, Multi, Panic Attacks, Teenagers, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousdeer/pseuds/murderousdeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don’t get why you transferred to my same school at the start of senior year without telling me. It’s like I don’t even know you anymore. Is ironic communism a thing now? You couldn’t even answer my 'hello?'"<br/>As told by: angsty email exchanges, tumblr posts, journal entries, chat logs, and therapeutic haikus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold courage to your chest

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warnings: excessive amounts of teenage angst, teenager Tony Stark, a joke about an inappropriate crush.
> 
> Okay. So. Ah.  
> This has been half a year in the making and none of it would have been even slightly possible without Julia aka myownremedy/mouthlikeawolf. Anything you like about this fic was probably her idea. If it's readable, it's entirely thanks to her. She's literally an angel and a light in this dark and cold world. All remaining mistakes are my own, except when it's a stylistic choice. 
> 
> Very loosely based on Jaclyn Moriarty's "The Year of Secret Assignments".
> 
> Title from Years & Years' "Shine" because it was what I was listening to while looking for a title. Three minutes later and it would have been The Proclaimers' "500 Miles".

**Darcy Lewis** @thebestlewis 15 min  
I cannot believe school starts again tomorrow someone murder me #summertimesadness

-

**To:** Bucky Barnes [sergeant.barnes@gmail.com]  
**From:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** Hey

So. My mom met your mom today while grocery shopping. She told her you’re back home from Russia. I’d come over, but somehow I don’t think you’d like that. Then Stark called, said he saw you go into Stark Industries to meet Mr. Stark about your arm. Don’t ask me how or why but apparently Tony Stark and I are now friends. I know. It’s a miracle of science. Truth is, he didn’t have to get me that paid internship with his dad, but he knows everyone is freaking out about college applications and that a Stark Industries internship looks good. I did get to spend two months with Sam, Jane, Pepper, Bruce and Rhodey and got paid for it while also learning a lot. Howard (I know, my mom would have a fit, but he insisted everyone call him Howard) seemed nice and he taught us all a lot, but you could see he sets Tony on edge. We made sure he spent as much time apart from his son as possible. Tony might be an asshole, but he’s _our_ asshole. Wait. I just read that back. Who could have imagined when I transferred to Carter High that Tony and I would become, dare I say it, friends?

Anyways. I know you haven’t replied in 9 months, maybe you don’t even use this account anymore, but when you go back to school tomorrow, will you say hi to the Howling Commandos from me? We try to keep in touch and we saw each other a little during the summer, but it’s not the same anymore. I miss them. I miss you.

-

**I am Iron Man**

www.iron-man.tumblr.com/about

**About The Genius**

the name's tony, i'm 17 and i'm a certified genius nice to meet you.

i only tag major triggers because pepper ~~demanded it~~ asked nicely so if that's a problem i'm sorry but i can't help you. i do tag stuff for organizational purposes though.

other stuff i tag is 'my fucking father' which i think is self explanatory, 'science bros' is about me and my pal bruce fucking shit up in the lab, 'satan's asshole' is about school. all my friends from school get cool nicknames because i'm awesome like that and they value anonymity apparently.

my best friend – war-machine.tumblr.com  
my girlfriend – redheadcoalition.tumblr.com

currently working on: biomechanics (way cooler than it sounds)

-

**From Thor’s Journal**

Dear Loki,

Doctor Samson says sometimes it’s useful to write letters to other people to help sort out our feelings. Would you even read these letters if I sent them to you? Probably not. So maybe it’s not the you of today I’m writing to. Maybe I’m writing to the Loki I remember from our childhood back in London. Did you hate me back then too? I like to think you didn’t.

So. Dear Loki. You would like Doctor Samson. He asked me to call him Leonard right away, he has green hair and I think he doesn’t like Father very much. Your type of person.

Tomorrow school will start again. People will know what happened during the summer and I’m not sure I’m ready to face that. Not like I have a choice. I ‘m just going to redirect all inquiries to the new American football season (sorry but football is the one Manchester United plays and I refuse to call it soccer, it’s just wrong). Go Avengers!

I’m happy to see all my friends again though. I have not seen the study group all summer. Jane (yes that Jane) and Darcy came over often at first but then Jane started her internship at Starks Industries and so we haven’t seen each other in person in a while. I did skype a lot with the lads back in London. They even managed to come over for a couple of weeks and it was like we were never separated at all.

Your brother,

Thor

-

**Nat:** clint  
**Nat:** i cannot believe you have been back for a week from your grandparents' farm or whatever and you have messaged me the grand total of twice  
**Nat:** :(  
**Clint:** nat. natasha. natalia. light of my life. you know you are my one and only but i just spent two months in the middle of nowhere with no internet  
**Clint:** do you know how many tv shows i have to catch up on?  
**Clint:** IT'S A LOT NATASHA  
**Nat:** are you saying the finale of dog cops is more important than me?  
**Clint:** that is exactly 100% what im saying  
**Clint:** i will never finish all these fucking tv shows  
**Nat:** you know you’re not dying tomorrow right?  
**Clint:** debatable  
**Clint:** go bother steve and sam  
**Nat:** can't. steve is being mopey for undisclosed reasons and sam is out doing whatever he does with his free time  
**Clint:** probably help grannies cross the street  
**Nat:** saving orphans from burning buildings  
**Clint:** finding missing kittens for orphans AND grannies  
**Clint:** ah  
**Clint:** i love sam so much  
**Nat:** don't we all  
**Clint:** now go  
**Clint:** leave me alone with my dog cops  
**Nat:** fine you freak  
**Nat:** see u tomorrow

-

**From Bruce Banner’s Journal of Therapy Haikus**

so ridiculous  
this is so very pointless  
trying just for mom

-

**Peter P** @parkerluck 13 min  
@thebestlewis tell me about it. at least this year we rule the newspaper? #perksofbeingasenior

\----- 

**Carter High School** @Carter_HighSchool 9 h  
Welcome to all our new students and welcome back to all the old ones! Let’s make this year amazing. Go Avengers!

-

**To:** Bucky Barnes [sergeant.barnes@gmail.com]  
**From:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** Well,

Why didn’t you tell me you had transferred to Carter High? Oh, I know. It’s because it would have involved _actually talking to me_. At least now I know you are not reading these. What the hell Buck? Oh, _sorry_ , Winter Soldier. What the hell kind of name is that. Honestly I’m not mad, I’m just… confused. I don’t get it. I don’t get why you left for a year abroad promising to keep in touch throughout all of it and then one day just stopped answering my emails and texts. I don’t get why you transferred to my same school at the start of senior year without telling me. It’s like I don’t even know you anymore. Is ironic communism a thing now? You couldn’t even answer my “hello?” I swear I never saw you sprint that hard, not even when we played baseball with the Commandos.

Honestly I am kind of speechless, Buck. Sam said I should give up on this. Trying to talk to you, I mean. I don’t think I can. He says I’m only hurting myself. As of now he’s not exactly wrong buddy.

-

**I am Iron Man**

**well, shit**

man, talk about eventful first days of school. you know about capsicle right? well, despite having a rough start to our unending bromance, we actually got pretty close last summer while he was interning for my dad. so, a while back he told me about this whole thing with his best friend from childhood, i swear they should turn the whole thing into a lifetime movie. basically they grew up together and were super close until the bff lost an arm in an accident, he got a super cool prosthesis and everything from stark industries, and to hear capsicle tell it, he was fine. but then his parents shipped him off to some relatives in russia because they were afraid he could not have a full teenage experience because of the whole arm thing (bullshit tbh, also as if all teenagers go spend a year in fucking europe) (also this goes to show that most parents are either fucking assholes on purpose or on accident, there is no escape). capsicle promised to always be in touch blah blah blah (if you have been following me for a while now you know he's like that for real) except then the guy just full on stopped answering his emails. that was before i knew the dude, so i can't attest for the impact it had but he looked pretty sad when he told me the whole thing. i might not be the biggest fan of the guy, but he is genuinely a nice person and seeing him sad is like seeing a labrador being sad, it's just wrong.

so ANYWAY. guess who showed up in school today with a bitchin metal arm and long luxurious locks? if you guessed the dude who broke oh captain my captain's heart you win nothing but the moral satisfaction of being right. congrats. poor cap was pretty much in shock. as far as i know falcon and widow are taking care of it. seriously though this shit is not gonna fly with me. capsicle is a dork of major proportions but he doesn't deserve this shit. like, i'm not getting involved in the drama, you know me, i am not into drama at all, but something must be done people.

honestly between this and last year’s (and summer’s) drama with thunder this is starting to look like an episode of gossip girl. you'd think we all learned our lesson when that went down but nooooooo. the universe hates me and apparently every other prisoner of satan's asshole. poor thunder still looked more concerned about capsicle's drama than his own. but that's just thunder for you. he looks like he could crush you in his manly arms but mostly he uses them to play football and hug people. he's a teddy bear incarnate. a tall, blonde and british teddy bear who sometimes talks like he just swallowed the complete works of william shakespeare .

#satan’s asshole #drama tony is not getting involved in #because tony has self-preservation instincts #cannot speak for rhodey or pepper apparently #they’re getting involved in the drama

-

**From Thor’s Journal**

Dear Loki,

Turns out I was worrying for nothing brother. While I did get some weird looks, I was not the talk of the day. Poor Steve was. Honestly this is almost worse. I was ready for it, he wasn’t. You could tell it hit him hard.

On the plus side, I saw all my friends again. Barton was back from his grandparents’ farm and Stark and Natasha had fun pretending to spoil his TV shows for him. I don’t watch a lot of TV, but it is always fun to see Barton suffer. Jane was very beautiful today. She barely noticed when I told her, but at least she did look up from her book when I said hi to her. As Darcy would say “hashtag success.” The two of them invited me out this afternoon but I had a doctor’s appointment to see whether I could go back to playing football or not. They offered to come with me but I decided I would rather go alone. I wanted to be on my own in case I received bad news. Luckily, everything seems normal. The doctor said I can play, but I have to be careful. Coach Logan is going to be overjoyed.

Unfortunately at one point or another I had to come back home. Father is never around anymore. He spends all his waking hours at the office. Not that he used to be overly present even before. Mother on the other hand is always either in her room or visiting you. Every time I see her she seems so sad and so angry. I want to make it better but I don’t know how. Maybe I know how, but I just don’t want to face the idea that she is angry with me and sad because of me. I don’t think I could bear to hear her say it.

You would know how to cheer her up. Remember when we were ten and Father forgot her birthday and stayed in the office all day? She was so sad and so mad but she was trying not to show it to us. Then you stole one of Father’s credit cards and had her favorite restaurant deliver us dinner. That immediately brightened her day. He never even realized what had happened. Did you hate me already then? I remember your face clear as day and you looked so happy with yourself and pleased that she was happy. You smiled at me like you were holding the world in your hands.

Your brother,

Thor

- 

**Clint:** dude  
**Clint:** man  
**Clint:** bro  
**Nat:** what  
**Nat:** clint.  
**Clint:** sheesh relax i was taking a coke from the fridge  
**Clint:** anyways  
**Clint:** what the fuck was all that today  
**Nat:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
**Clint:** literally do not believe you but i understand your crazy privacy standards and wont ask  
**Clint:** im nice like that  
**Nat:** a true prince  
**Clint:** thanx  
**Clint:** like i was expecting to have to protect thor from prying eyes and assholes today not steve too  
**Nat:** right there with you  
**Clint:** fucking hell  
**Clint:** who even is that dude  
**Clint:** like  
**Clint:** i know who he is intellectually  
**Clint:** but that dude does not look like the good ol' bucky barnes from steve's stories  
**Nat:** i know  
**Nat:** i think he was as surprised as everyone else  
**Clint:** awesome look tho  
**Nat:** clint don’t  
**Nat:** clint.  
**Clint:** lady you need to chill  
**Clint:** i may have been browsing for a leather coat online  
**Clint:** but you can prove nothing  
**Nat:** you cannot pull off the punk look clint we have photographic evidence of this  
**Clint:** lies and slander  
**Clint:** now im taller than i was in middle school and more muscly  
**Clint:** id fill it better  
**Nat:** no  
**Nat:** i veto it  
**Clint:** FINE  
**Clint:** maybe ill harrass the winter douche into lending me his  
**Clint:** who the hell gets people to call him the "winter soldier" anyways  
**Nat:** clint don’t bother the weirdo for now please  
**Nat:** as a personal favor to me  
**Clint:** ugh  
**Clint:** u used to be FUN natasha  
**Nat:** i said for now clint  
**Clint:** there she is 

-

**From Bruce Banner’s Journal of Therapy Haikus**

what what what what what  
what in the actual fuck?  
fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck

-

**WADEPOOL** @chimichangas5ever 5 min  
@//Carter_HighSchool literally eat my entire ass

\-----

**Pinned on Carter High’s bulletin board**

**Stressed** ? **Confused**? **Feeling like no one cares?**

Come visit the school counselor! We can lend a listening ear and maybe even help you out! Ms. Daisy Johnson is here for you!

-

**To:** Bucky Barnes [sergeant.barnes@gmail.com]  
**From:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** I am sighing heavily

You know what? Fuck it, this helps me so I’m gonna keep writing you emails you’ll never read and you’ll never reply to. It seems like this might be the only way for me to at least get some sort of conversation, as one sided as this is, from you.

Listen. Buck. I am aware that this is very much the pot calling the kettle black. But seriously? Seriously a fight during the first week of school? _Seriously?_ And okay, I’ll be the one to admit I was the one who dragged you in enough fights to make this very awkward, but this isn’t like you Buck. Picking up random fights with random kids in the hallway outside of Principal Fury’s office? What the hell? I know you’re going through some stuff, but this is just plain fucking stupid.

Do you know at least two of the kids you run with these days have been busted outside of school for having switchblades on them? Is this the kind of person you want to be? You’re better than this.

 

**Unsent Draft**

**To:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**From:** winter soldier [jamesbbarnes@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** fuck you

fuck you rogers FUCK YOU. you think you’re all so high and mighty you think you know me but you don’t know shit about me. not anymore. and are you really one to talk about the company I’m keeping? we used to make fun of smarmy assholes like stark and now you’re such buddies! congratulations. if rumors are true thor used to be an asshole of the first order until his junior year, banner got at least one kid in the hospital and romanoff and barton used to terrorize kids half their age.

you really wanna play this game steve? cause you’re gonna lose.

and for your information I was **breaking up** a fight outside of fury’s office. asshole.

-

**I am Iron Man**

iron-man:

people we had the first fight of the year. somehow i knew it was gonna be because of the fucking winter asshole (that's what i'm calling cap's (ex?) friend and i'm sticking to it no matter what anyone (pepper and bruce mostly) says). this asshole just full on got in a fight with a guy outside of the principal's office while cheered on by his buddies because i am literally surrounded by idiots. of course oh captain my captain had to intervene because otherwise the balance of the universe would have been tipped irremediably. he got a black eye for the trouble and yours truly got an elbow in the sternum. fuck these people. i am not getting involved. I AM NOT GETTING SUCKED IN THE DRAMA.

redheadcoalition:

For someone who is not involved you are sure involved. Please be careful Tony, contrary to popular belief (mostly yours) you are not actually invincible.

war-machine:

maybe next time you feel like helping your buddies in a fight with dudes twice your size do call your friend on the football team. Just a thought.

iron-man:

i hate you both

#satan’s asshole #but yes #i learned my lesson #ouch #next time i’m sending rhodey in front of the action #happy??? #pepper is the light of my life #rhodey and tony’s excellent adventures

-

**From Thor’s Journal**

Dear Loki,

Today there was a fight at school and my friends immediately called me to intervene because Steve got involved. I don’t know how to feel about it. I know I used to always get into fights, but I’m just tired of fighting in general. I’ve had enough for a lifetime. Still I feel like it does not matter how far I go, people will always see me as that arrogant, brash boy, always ready to get his hands dirty.

Jane, Darcy, and Mr. Selvig were the first ones who saw me as who I could be rather than who I was and I don’t think they realize the kind of impact they all had on my life. My only regret is that I could not see it sooner. Maybe all my problems could have been solved earlier and with better outcomes if only I had been more aware.

But enough wallowing in the past. To paraphrase The Lion King the past can hurt you but you can either run from it or learn from it. I think I want to focus on the good sides of each day. Yes, I might have a bruise the size of a small seal on my thigh, but Jane sat next to me today during lunch so. She usually has a different lunch period so we don’t sit together. It was nice. More than nice. Honestly I am not sure where Jane and I are headed. We kissed before the start of summer and we never even talked about it. I don’t want her to feel in any way obligated to do anything she doesn’t feel comfortable with. And honestly I would genuinely just be happy looking at her study or discuss physics all day long.

Maybe I should talk about my problem with Stark. He did manage to get Pepper to like him in some mysterious way. If Stark weren’t so adamant in not believing in anything that cannot be proven through science, I would advance the hypothesis of bewitchment.

Your brother,

Thor

-

**Clint:** okay  
**Clint:** so  
**Clint:** that happened today  
**Nat:** no shit clint  
**Clint:** ur only grumpy because u missed it  
**Nat:** :|  
**Clint:** i know u so well  
**Nat:** but that aside  
**Nat:** i'm not a fan of steve getting into this kind of shit  
**Clint:** steve's a big boy nat  
**Nat:** it’s just not like him  
**Clint:** youre right but cut the guy some slack  
**Clint:** in his big patriotic heart stopping your dude from getting into an unprovoked fight with a kid half his size in front of the principals office counts as a romantic gesture  
**Nat:** so you think steves into the winter douche?  
**Clint:** i know it in my heart of hearts natalia  
**Nat:** bc you’re such an expert?  
**Clint:** excuse u  
**Clint:** im awesome at love  
**Clint:** also im an archery champion  
**Clint:** im basically cupid already  
**Nat:** a big baby in a diaper?  
**Nat:** yeah i agree  
**Clint:** i h8 u  
**Nat:** you love me  
**Clint:** the 2 r not mutually exclusive

-

-

**From Bruce Banner’s Journal of Therapy Haikus**

i am glad i missed  
something that was probably  
super triggering

-

**Graffitied on a pinned leaflet on Carter High’s bulletin board**

**Stressed**? **Confused**? **Feeling like no one cares?** YES AND IT’S ALL THIS SCHOOL’S FAULT TBH

Come visit the school counselor! We can lend a listening ear and maybe even help you out! Ms. Daisy Johnson is here for you!

\-----

**From the “Dear Sam” column in the Carter High newspaper**

Dear Sam,

So, there’s this guy, right? We used to be friends but that part of my life is over and he will not back off for love or money despite my clear indications that I don’t want to be his friend anymore. He keeps trying to talk to me and trying to interact. Hopefully he’ll see this and realize he needs to can it before I metaphorically murder him in his sleep.

Frosty

Dear Frosty,

It sounds like you went through a lot of trouble to keep this person away from you except the easiest and most straightforward road: talking to him. Do try to clear the air with your words before you go directly to murder town.

Sam

**From the “Dear Sam” column in the Carter High newspaper**

Dear Sam,

This friend of mine stopped talking to me out of the blue and I have no clue why. I just want to know if he’s okay or not. If he doesn’t want to talk to me anymore all he has to do is say so. How can I get it into that thick skull of his that I’m trying to be a good friend?

Stars and Stripes

Dear Stars and Stripes,

You know how much they pay me for this column? They don’t. I do it out of the goodness of my heart. Now go bother someone else. Send him a text like normal people do.

Sam

-

**To:** Bucky Barnes [sergeant.barnes@gmail.com]  
**From:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** (no subject)

Subtle Frosty. Subtle.

Tell you what. All you need to do to shut me up is talk to me and tell me to my face. Sounds fair?

**Unsent Draft**

**To:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**From:** winter soldier [jamesbbarnes@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** RE: (no subject)

don't even start stars and stripes.

-

**I am Iron Man**

iron- man:

sigh. was i ever this oblivious to young love? no one answer. falcon just told me now capsicle and winter asshole are communicating exclusively through his column in the school's newspaper. this is just. so beautiful. i have never been more delighted in my entire life.

redheadcoalition:

Weren’t you staying out of the drama? Because five more minutes and you’re going to start selling admission tickets.

iron- man:

technically this is me staying out of the drama by silently laughing at my friends on the internet instead of loudly laughing at them in their faces

#ah to be that young and ridiculous #pepper is the light of my life

-

**From Thor’s Journal**

Dear Loki,

Steve just left. I love him, he’s probably my best friend out of the whole group, but today he spent the entire time regaling me with reasons why Bucky Barnes is being irrational and weird. His language was more colorful.

In other news, the football season is ending soon and today Coach Logan absolutely wrecked us during training. The team seems to be responding well. This is going to be the last year of football for many of us and we want it to count. Our whole group is graduating this year and it would be nice to bring home the trophy (do they even give you a trophy for winning at American football? I have been playing for the past year and a half and I still have no idea).

Your brother,

Thor

-

**Clint:** tashers  
**Nat:** ?  
**Clint:** on a scale from 1 to 10  
**Clint:** how annoying would it be if tomorrow i just pointed and laughed at steve  
**Clint:** just like that  
**Clint:** the whole day  
**Nat:** very  
**Nat:** on the clint annoyance scale it would be a solid 6  
**Clint:** i just  
**Clint:** why  
**Clint:** i cannot wrap my head around it  
**Clint:** and i cannot stop laughing  
**Clint:** i just love steve and his weird af real life drama so much  
**Nat:** i heard from thor that he went over today and just complained loudly about barnes for the whole afternoon  
**Clint:** you dont say  
**Clint:** i am shocked and appalled natasha  
**Clint:** shocked and appalled i say  
**Nat:** why do i surround myself with you people  
**Clint:** because you enjoy the moral superiority  
**Clint:** and because at least u know ur always the coolest when we hang out  
**Nat:** true

-

**From Bruce Banner’s Journal of Therapy Haikus**

i do love you all  
but you all need to chill  
and that is from me

-

**Darcy Lewis** @thebestlewis 5 min  
*gets popcorn* this is gonna be entertaining

\-----

**Avengers Assemble!  
** by Darcy Lewis

Football season is poised to end with a bang here at Carter High. Before our Avengers’ semifinal is a scrimmage with the much hated Hydra of Shmidt High. The rivalry between the schools is older than most of our professors, but it has reached new heights in the last few years. Hydra won the last three consecutive official matches against the Avengers. Will out team finally manage to break the spell?

Many feel our newest captain Steve Rogers could finally bring home a victory. Rogers began as our quarterback last year and was voted new captain unanimously at the end of a very good season. When interviewed for this article Rogers was cautiously optimistic: “We have a good team this year, everyone gave their best during training and during the season.” Now we just have to wait and see whether their best can beat Hydra’s brute force.

Speaking of brute force, we received news that Thor Blake was recently cleared to play in the next game. Thor had suffered an unrelated accident during the summer that had threatened to bench him for the end of the season. Coach Logan, however, confirmed that Thor did train with the rest of the team, if with a lighter regimen, during the second part of the summer. We will definitely need him against a team that often relies on physical intimidation and even foul play during games.

Our biggest chances tonight, besides Blake and Rogers playing in peak conditions, rest on the shoulders of our fastest players. Clint Barton, James Rhodes and Sam Wilson are constantly hailed as some of our very best and with good reason. The trio is a veritable powerhouse on the field. [continue]

**Comments under the article “Avengers Assemble!”**

**Justin Hammer** “unrelated accident.” Are we really going to ignore the elephant in the room just because the editor-in-chief is friends with the football player? Talk about ethics in journalism.  
Like - Reply - 3 hrs

**Janet Van Dyne** Go Avengers! Our team is amazing this year and we can totally make it!  
Like - Reply - 2 hrs

**Karen Page** we believe in you guys! this is the best team we’ve had in forever  
Like - Reply - 2 hrs

-

**To:** Bucky Barnes [sergeant.barnes@gmail.com]  
**From:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** Big Game

Tonight is my first game as captain of the team. Do you think anyone will notice if I pass out on the field? I don’t remember ever being this nervous when playing baseball. Remember that time you threw up before a big game and insulted me repeatedly because I wasn’t nervous at all? I made a joke about all the shit you eat and brought you some Gatorade. I never told you. I wasn’t nervous because I knew you had my back. You, the Commandos, and I were almost one entity on the field. We were unstoppable together. And I mean, we had Peggy Carter. I’m pretty sure Peggy could have won each game single handedly but made it seem like we were contributing to the effort to avoid wounding our egos beyond repair. I heard from her the other day by the way. College is treating her very well.

I love the guys on the football team. I love the ones on the team officially and the friends who support us from the stands. But it’s not the same. I don’t think it will ever be the same. I wish you were out there on the field with me.

Buck, I miss you.

 

**Unsent Draft**

**To:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**From:** winter soldier [jamesbbarnes@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** RE: Big Game

I really don’t think I can be that person anymore.

-

**I am Iron Man**

big day today people. bruce came over to blow some shit up in my dad's home lab. i mean, the idea was to study some serious biomechanics, but as always we ended up blowing stuff. it's very soothing i am told. and bruce would know what with his dangerously unchecked anger issues. he's working through it though. the school shrink finally referred him to an actual shrink (four for you miss johnson you go miss johnson). apparently the new shrink is making him write poetry and because bruce is actually a little shit he goes with haikus. no one ever suspects bruce of being a secret asshole and that's why we all love him and cherish him. it's certainly not for his listening skills. last time i had an argument with pepper and wanted to talk about it he fell asleep mid-rant.

ugh i am being made to attend the football game tonight. officially because my dad's business sponsors the team. unofficially because my asshole father still holds the secret hope that if i spend enough time with the football team i'll magically decide to join them and become that rare breed of perfect human being who besides being a genius is also the peak of physical human perfection. all this from a man with a moustache. honestly sometimes i regret introducing him to capsicle. he's the one who gives him all the ideas about classically handsome and smart young men. well, fuck my father, i'm awesome.

#my fucking father #science bros #honestly fuck my dad #not that i think there are many women on this planet who haven’t #child of a serial cheater humor #why can’t my dad just fuck off somewhere with his mistress of the week and leave me alone #instead of pretending to care

-

**From Thor’s Journal**

Dear Loki,

Big game today! I know you aren’t really interested in sports, but I think you would like this game. Today we battle for honour! For recognition! And for love, since Jane promised she will be there to cheer from the stands. To quote Coach Taylor, “clear eyes, full hearts, can’t lose”. Steve seems nervous, but the team is in great shape, he has no need to.

Darcy took over the school paper this year (still under Vice Principal Hill’s supervision to her unbridled joy). She also apparently took over the sport section of the paper along with the international politics one. I’m afraid she is over exerting herself just to make sure no one asks me uncomfortable questions about last summer. Honestly I don’t know where I would be without my friends taking care of me. I do feel somewhat guilty that she had to do that in the first place, but I am also sighing with relief.

I have to go now. Go Avengers!

Your brother,

Thor

-

**Clint:** lay it on me natasha  
**Clint:** what have you found out  
**Nat:** okay i have good news  
**Nat:** the hydra creep who almost killed you at the beginning of last season graduated  
**Clint:** he took his sweet time!  
**Clint:** that asshole was like, 24  
**Nat:** would it make you feel better or worse knowing that he's actually only one year older than you and looking like that  
**Clint:** way worse  
**Nat:** then i won't tell you  
**Clint:** u r a true friend  
**Clint:** so how do we feel about this nat?  
**Nat:** honestly?  
**Nat:** :D  
**Clint:** FINALLY  
**Clint:** if i have to see their coach's smug face one more time i will literally go on a murder spree  
**Nat:** same  
**Clint:** where do they even get these assholes  
**Clint:** the toilet store?  
**Nat:** >:/  
**Nat:** that doesn't even make any sense  
**Clint:** it totally does  
**Clint:** u just don't understand true comedy  
**Nat:** go to practice clint  
**Nat:** if you win i'm buying you dinner  
**Clint:** /when/ i win  
**Clint:** and i'm truly honored

-

**From Bruce Banner’s Journal of Therapy Haikus**

go avengers go  
do the thing go pass the ball  
go win the game thing

-

**Peter P** @parkerluck 5 min  
did we… did we just lose?

**Foggy** @avocado_at_law 3 min  
good game, we played well, such a shame it ended like this

**Sharon (** **✿** **^** **‿** **^)** @SharonC_13 15 sec  
holy shit, Rogers looks devastated

\-----

**rhodey** @war_machine 50 min  
funny how all the people bitching about the game never played a minute of football in their entire life

-

**To:** Bucky Barnes [sergeant.barnes@gmail.com]  
**From:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** Well, that sucked

Honestly? It’s entirely my fault. I know what you’d say if you were here (or you know, _talking to me_ ), that I take myself too seriously when it comes to this stuff and that “the world doesn’t revolve around you Rogers, Jesus!” in that charming way of yours. It’s true, it doesn’t, but my team counted on me and I let them down. Pure and simple. I got cocky – we all did – and we lost.

Okay. Wallowing time is over. If I start brooding it’ll be a downward spiral for everyone. Tony will get maudlin and that’s literally never good for anyone, ever (also Pepper might murder me and frankly that girl scares the hell out of me). Poor Thor and Clint will be extra cheerful to compensate and end up spending way too much energy on this loss. Natasha will disappear for days and _then_ Clint will start moping and turn off his hearing aid.

Now it’s time to rally the troops and plan a strategy for the next game. Especially because I think there’s something fishy going on.

 

**Unsent Draft**

**To:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**From:** winter soldier [jamesbbarnes@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** no shit

oh get that stick outta your ass rogers. jesus. hearing you say it you people lost the war with the forces of evil. it was a fucking scrimmage. y'all defeat them with the power of love or whatever bullshit during your next real game. was I ever that dramatic about **sports** of all things? fucking pathetic.

also, you fucking meathead, of course there’s something fishy. jesus, I remembered you smarter. they got a new really fast player out of the fuckin blue, a guy who just **happened** to demonstrate his speed right in front of you before the game and all your players got approached by a weirdo girl who psyched them out so much it’s a miracle they even made it on the field at all. buddy, they’re waging a psychological war against your team and you didn’t even notice.

honestly I am so frustrated with you, and **that** I remember plenty from our years together. just go do your thing where you inspire people and then charge head first at a problem even when it’s bigger and meaner than you are. also, may I remind all of you: it’s a game. a game people play for fun. no one is getting thrown off the island for losing a game. fucking jocks.

-

**I am Iron Man**

what a weird fucking evening.

so, okay, just as i got to the field i got approached by this girl. i mean, it's not unusual, i am unnaturally handsome after all (but you all know my heart sings "hopelessly devoted to you" every time pepper is as much as mentioned). turns out she was one of the cheerleaders from our rival school and i mean, that did set off some alarm bells. not to perpetuate any stereotypes about cheerleaders and being the evil spawn of satan (i do actually know some lovely ladies who like to do cartwheels while also being tossed in the air and i'd hate to hold that against them) but this kid was weird. she started talking and i think she implied my friends were talking shit about me? not that i believe this weirdo. but you know when someone makes an off-hand comment and accidentally hits some deep seated issue within your psyche? i have a feeling this time was not exactly accidental. i swear this girl looked at me like if she could destroy me with her voice alone i'd be a pile of dust on the pavement already. i have encountered my fair share of resentment *cough*justin hammer*cough* but this was worse. weirder.

i was already pretty freaked out after that but then the Avengers got veritably destroyed on the field. okay no. we didn't lose by that big of a margin to be honest, but we did lose and it was pretty devastating for everyone involved. like, yeah, i could not possibly care less about football, but my friends do and seeing them so down is never fun. on the plus side bruce came over and he's staying the weekend. that's always fun, i wonder what we can blow up tonight.

#satan’s asshole #if you don’t think about them your problems disappear right? #that’s absolutely how it works in real life #ALSO party at my house next week with my friends #because frankly we deserve it

-

**From Thor’s Journal**

Dear Loki,

Well, that was a sad show. I’m almost glad Jane didn’t make it in the end tonight. We were absolutely destroyed. If the Asgardian Warriors could have seen me tonight they would have been so disappointed. Sif would absolutely kick my arse if she were here. I don’t even know what happened. One moment I was ready to go and win the match and the next I felt like I could barely even play the match at all.

A girl asked me about you tonight, right before we started. She was talking about us and then I think she implied my friends’ motives were not exactly crystal clear? It was weird. Not that I believe her, but it got me thinking.

Anyway, to cheer everyone up Tony decided to hold a little party next week. We can just all unwind and relax and reconnect as a group. Everyone has been a bit unhappy lately.

Okay now I have to go argue with people who are being wrong on the internet about the match.

Your brother,

Thor

-

**Clint:** nat?  
**Clint:** are you okay?  
**Clint:** what did that girl tell you before the game?  
**Clint:** your face was weird  
**Nat:** my face is awesome  
**Clint:** true  
**Clint:** anyways  
**Clint:** since you clearly dont want to talk about it  
**Nat:** :)  
**Clint:** dont smiley face me lady  
**Nat:** D:  
**Clint:** natasha  
**Nat:** :D  
**Clint:** ANYWAYS  
**Clint:** im sad natasha  
**Clint:** we lost MISERABLY  
**Nat:** you are so dramatic  
**Nat:** you lost by a very small margin  
**Clint:** did u see that turbodouche????????  
**Nat:** maximoff?  
**Clint:** yeah  
**Clint:** turbodouche  
**Clint:** i hate his face  
**Nat:** you don't even know him  
**Clint:** i know enough  
**Clint:** natasha he hurt my pride and he must PAY  
**Nat:** again: you are so dramatic  
**Clint:** im passionate  
**Clint:** u used to love my passion natalia  
**Clint:** what happened to us  
**Clint:** we're turning into my parents  
**Clint:** lets end it here before it hurts to much  
**Nat:** see  
**Nat:** shit like this is why ppl think we're together asshole  
**Clint:** no its because we're married  
**Nat:** don’t even joke about it  
**Clint:** dont front  
**Clint:** we're a little bit married  
**Nat:** <3  
**Clint:** thats my girl!  
**Clint:** anyways im sad lets go get a milkshake  
**Nat:** it’s 2 am  
**Clint:** that literally has never mattered in any case in any time  
**Clint:** but especially not when im sad and craving dairy  
**Nat:** fine  
**Nat:** meet me outside your house in 5

-

**From Bruce Banner’s Journal of Therapy Haikus**

while she talked to me  
I felt it coming clearly  
consuming anger

-

**WADEPOOL** @chimichangas5ever 45 min  
@war_machine word brother #ballislife

\-----

**TONY STARK** @iron-man 10 h  
party at my house people everyone is invited only bring your sparkling personality

-

**To:** Bucky Barnes [sergeant.barnes@gmail.com]  
**From:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** Fucking Stark

Honest who does he think he is? Suggesting something like that is wrong and he should have known we wouldn’t have approved. And then coming at me, at us, like that? It’s not my damn fault I somehow trigger his issues by existing in his general vicinity. We should have never become friends. It was a mistake. And of course Bruce sides with him. Because they’re both assholes. And because heaven forbid someone tells Tony exactly how and why he’s acting like an ass. You know what? Everyone’s an asshole. I’m an asshole. You’re an asshole. You _promised_ until the end of the line. Oh, hey, at least you said hello tonight I guess I should count my blessings.

Ugh. I’m going to bed before I say something I regret. But basically: fuck everyone.

 

**To:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**From:** winter soldier [jamesbbarnes@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** RE: Fucking Stark

I swear you can be such an asshole sometimes it’s a miracle you got to the ripe age of 17 without anyone throwing you in a trashcan you asshat. what did stark do huh? somehow fail to live up to your absurd moral standards of goodness and wholesomeness? what 17 year old kid goes on impromptu speeches about truth, freedom and justice steve??? like stark is an asshole and that’s not up for debate, but cut the guy some slack. you have no idea what it’s like standing next to you. it’s not even the jealousy that gets you, you are so genuinely amazing that people can’t help but freaking adore you, it’s the fear of letting you down that gets you every time. I was so angry for so long and I am still so angry and I don’t recognize myself anymore and I didn’t want to expose you to that. happy now you gigantic pain in the ass? what do you even know about the fear of letting down one of the people you love the most huh? fucking steve rogers fucking captain of the football team. why do I even like you as a person.

 

**To:** Bucky Barnes [sergeant.barnes@gmail.com]  
**From:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** RE: Fucking Stark

Bucky?

-

**I am Iron Man**

this whole thing is so fucking dumb. like, okay, whatever, i might have offended the captain's delicate sensibilities but everyone really fucking overreacted. to listen to them i'm some kind of monster. all for casually mentioning i might or might not have created a hacking tool that could help us against shmidt. whatever, i'm right. and still, i tried to apologize. not that they listened. cap likes to get so high and mighty with the rest of us. i guarantee you just because we don't know of any skeletons in his closet it doesn't mean there aren't any. cap knew from the start that we were a bunch of screwed up kids. no one made a mystery of it and as unpleasant as it could get at time we never hid it. but do you think that's enough for him? noooooo of course not. "be the best version of you you can be tony!" what high school kid even says that shit? that kid swallowed a "hang in there" kitty poster as a toddler i'm telling you. no wonder the winter asshole booked it as soon as he saw an opening.

honestly this whole...group was a nice thought project gone too far. we're all too different and we don't work together. it was bound to blow up in our faces sooner or later. at least i get bruce in the divorce. i'm pretty sure we get joint custody of widow and hawkeye.

#you know those dumb teen movie where shit always goes wrong at parties? #apparently my life is a shitty teen movie

-

**From Thor’s Journal**

I am. So angry. Stark went too far this time.

I am genuinely considering going back to England. What is the point of staying here anymore? To Father I could as well as be dead for all he pays attention to me. Mother has said maybe four words to me in the last week. These people I call friends clearly don’t care.

I miss the Warrior Three and Sif. We understood each other. We had each other’s backs.

Maybe I should go back.

-

**Clint:** nat

**Clint:** that was nuts

**Nat:** agreed

**Clint:** im literally never gonna stop sighing

**Clint:** nat

**Clint:** we're okay right

**Nat:** :)

-

**From Bruce Banner’s Journal of Therapy Haikus**

please stop fighting please  
this is so stressing good Lord  
mental health people?

-

**From the “Dear Sam” column in the Carter High newspaper**

Dear Sam,

During a party last weekend, my friends got into a huge and pointless argument with each other. I tried to ask them to keep their cool, but tempers got lost and people got yelled at and things that shouldn’t have been said got said. It’s a mess of a situation, Sammy. Today I hoped that after two days to cool down everything would have been back to normal, but things are even tenser than before. I bet you they don’t even remember why they’re fighting about. What can I do to make the situation right?

Worried

Dear Worried,

In these situations sometimes the best course of action is not to try to fix everything at once and instead focus on one problem at a time. Work through all your friends involved in the fight. For example, why was that specific friend fighting the others? Once you individuate the issue, talk to your friend and tell them that you think they should resolve this with a nice and calm conversation with the others. I know seeing our friends go through something like that is never fun, but sometimes you have to sit back and let them sort it out on their own, otherwise it’ll only be a truce and the true issues will continue festering under the surface.

Sam

\-----

**MJ Watson** @faceittiger 12 h  
I’m cheer captain, it’s literally my job to be cheerful all the time, but school today is making it hard #whyiseveryonesosaaaaaad

**Peter P** @parkerluck 12 h  
@faceittiger you make me very cheerful  <3 #smooth

-

**To:** Bucky Barnes [sergeant.barnes@gmail.com]  
**From:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** (no subject)

Love the smell of insomnia at 3 am on a school night. Really makes you appreciate how much everything is terrible. I don’t know Buck. I might be rambling. Hold on to your socks.

I am just. So tired. All the time. Just tired. I’m tired of always feeling like a puzzle piece jammed into the wrong corner. I’m tired of trying to always do the right thing and have it blow in my face. I tried talking about it to Sam, and it helps, he’s an amazing person and a great friend, but the feeling doesn’t go away. Why does everything slip away?

Why did you slip away?

-

**I am Iron Man**

[[read more]]

gotta love 3 am random ass panic attacks

i'd call pepper or rhodey or bruce, but a) again, 3 am; and b) i'm not sure they'd even pick up as things are now (we didn't argue or anything, but i've been kinda of an asshole to all of them lately, i wouldn't blame them for screening my calls).

i had this dream, nightmare i guess, in which my friends and i were all at the beach and i went in for a swim and a wave came in and knocked me down. i couldn't breathe and i couldn't get up and when i finally did the current was taking me away and from the beach i could see my friends laughing and joking and they either couldn't see me or didn't care.

i woke up and i couldn't breathe so here i am i guess.

my dad can't stand to be with me for more than five consecutive seconds and my friends think i'm the biggest asshole this world has ever seen. nice.

#tw: panic attacks #my fucking father

-

**From Thor’s Journal**

Let’s take stock:

\- My own brother stabbed me in the stomach to try to kill me because he hated me that much

\- I have tried for the better part of a summer to try to understand why

\- He’s currently in prison because of it

\- My parents are not taking it well

\- Some of the best friends I’ve had currently hate me

So, to recap: brother, parents, and friends all in state of despair. Makes you wonder what the common denominator could be.

Despite what Doctor Samson might say, this does lead to the conclusion that I destroy everything I touch.

-

**Clint:** nat  
**Clint:** nat u there?  
**Clint:** natasha  
**Clint:** natalia  
**Clint:** :(  
**Clint:** send me a message when u feel like talking  
**Clint:** <3

-

**From Bruce Banner’s Journal of Therapy Haikus**

this is all pointless

-

**From the “Dear Sam” column in the Carter High newspaper**

Dear Sam,

An old friend of mine and I don’t really talk anymore, but lately he’s been really down. I want to help but I’m not sure I’d be even welcome to anymore. What can I do?

Frosty

Dear Frosty,

This is gonna sound cheesy and simplistic, but it works every time. Ready? Talk to them. Trust me, they want you to. Talk it out. Talk like there’s no tomorrow. Say everything you ever wanted to say. Your friend will be grateful.

Sam

\-----

**Unsent Draft**

**To:** Bucky Barnes [sergeant.barnes@gmail.com]  
**From:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** (none)

Do you remember the first time we met? I do. We were both really young so I wouldn’t hold it against you if you didn’t. We were in first grade and I had picked a fight with a kid twice my size, as usual. It looked like I was probably going to get murdered by this huge kid. But then you waltzed in, defused the situation and walked off with an arm around my shoulders. I remember you were already the most popular kid in that class, but you decided to become my friend. I never really understood why you did that and then decided to stick with me for years.

**Unsent Draft**

**To:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**From:** winter soldier [jamesbbarnes@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** (none)

I remember you. right after the accident. you were in the hospital beside my bed, sitting in a chair too small. back then the growth spurt had still been recent and I think you hadn’t gotten used to the bulk yet. I saw you and I remember thinking everything was gonna be fine because Steve was there. I hate that I still feel that whenever you’re around because the truth is that nothing is fine.

**Unsent Draft**

**To:** Bucky Barnes [sergeant.barnes@gmail.com]  
**From:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** (none)

So. Here’s how it went. You were gone. You had already stopped replying to me. Peggy was graduating and going to college soon. Then Howard Stark happened. You know how he awards some scholarships to Carter High every year? Well. Guess who won one? That’d be me.

I didn’t want to go at first. I thought that if you were going to come back you were coming back there. Peggy made me realize I was throwing away a good opportunity on the off chance of your return. I need you to understand, I was willing to do that. I wanted to do that.

**Unsent Draft**

**To:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**From:** winter soldier [jamesbbarnes@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** (none)

I know you always felt like me being your friend was some kind of big concession on my part. you were always so wrong. from the very first moment I saw you, that very first day of elementary school, I knew you were a good one. a good person.

my parents begged me for years to move to Carter High but I just couldn’t let you go. just my luck that when I finally try you’re here too.

**Unsent Draft**

**To:** Bucky Barnes [sergeant.barnes@gmail.com]  
**From:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** (none)

You know. I’m not even mad anymore. And I’m not giving up. You’re my best friend. You’re what got me through every single bad thing in my life. The least I can do is try to be the same person for you.

**Unsent Draft**

**To:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**From:** winter soldier [jamesbbarnes@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** (none)

fucking Steve. I just accidentally rick-rolled myself realizing you’re never gonna give up. this whole thing is ridiculous.

**Unsent Draft**

**To:** Bucky Barnes [sergeant.barnes@gmail.com]  
**From:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** (none)

I wonder if you knew I loved you. I wonder if you know I love you.

**Unsent Draft**

**To:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**From:** winter soldier [jamesbbarnes@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** (none)

I meant it when I said to the end of the line. I meant it. I hate myself for still meaning it.

\-----

**Sharon (** **✿** **^** **‿** **^)** @SharonC_13 45 min  
say what you will, but you gotta hand it to those teachers who still believe in actually helping their students

-

English 305  
Mr. Coulson

Assignment: Write down something that scares you, then write down a feasible plan to deal with it. Can be as long as you want. You don’t have to hand it in.

-

**Excerpt From Steve Rogers’ Assignment**

I am afraid of being left behind. I am afraid of the people I love leaving, not even leaving me specifically, just leaving. It wouldn’t exactly be the first time.

-

**Excerpt From James Barnes’ Assignment**

I am going to be completely honest. I am not afraid for myself. I am deadly afraid of myself. Of what I can do. What I did to other people.

-

**Excerpt From Tony Stark’s Assignment**

What if my father is right? Even worse, what if I end up like him? A charming dick whose family can’t stand him. Utterly alone. They’re all going to leave me.

-

**Excerpt From Thor Blake’s Assignment**

What can even scare you when your worst fears have already become true?

-

**Excerpt From Clint Barton’s Assignment**

Listen. I am aware of myself. Of who I am as a person. I’m the comic relief. I’m the one who keeps the others happy and smiling. I like it. This is not one of those “woe is me” high school type situations. I may or may not stay up at night staring at the ceiling, but honestly that’s got more to do with the looming presence of The Future. Now, The Future, that’s scary.

-

**Excerpt From Natasha Romanoff’s Assignment**

My past scares the shit out of me. The person I used to be. What’s stopping me from going back? I can never go back.

-

**Excerpt From Bruce Banner’s Assignment**

If we’re not even handing these in, aren’t they kind of pointless? Anyways. In the spirit of discovery and since I _have_ been doing some soul searching lately, here it goes. Is there something I am not afraid of? Most of all I am afraid of being so afraid that I never move on. My biggest fear is fear itself.

-

**WADEPOOL** @chimichangas5ever 5 min  
:| :| :| Coulson pls #meaningfulassignments

**\----**

**Darcy Lewis** @thebestlewis 5 min  
there’s a time to let people sort their own shit out and a time to smack some sense into people whether they like it or not

-

**To:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**From:** winter soldier [jamesbbarnes@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** (no subject)

okay listen up fucktruck. you want the story? I'll give you the story. now shut up and listen for once in your damn life.

my parents shipped me off to russia for a year. didn't ask, didn't care i didn't want to go. I'm still trying to come to term with the fact that they thought they were doing the right thing for me. I'm not a fan.

see steve, I was angry. I was just. so angry. all the time. it came to a point I could barely remember what it was like not to feel angry all the time. I hated the place I was staying. I hated my parents. I hated myself. I stopped replying because I didn't want to hate you too. the weird kids, the one with issues, were the only ones who got me. got, in some weird way, what I was going through.

I have issues steve. issues even you can't magically fix with your all-american can do attitude.

you, on the other hand, are being an asshole. your friends love you ya meathead. stop being a douchebag. I cannot believe you are letting one argument split your team. imagine if you had let any one of our arguments end our friendship. or an argument with the commandos. or peggy. geez any day with the commandos without at least a disagreement was considered a bust.

apologize. and for the love of everything holy listen when they apologize back.

you know what? you're getting your wish. meet me at the tallest oak tree behind your house at 5. you did it. you wore me down ya asshole.

-

tumblr.com/inbox

redheadcoalition said:

Tony answer me on the phone. Honestly Tony I’m not mad I promise. I read your post from last night, I just want to talk to you. Listen, no one is leaving you behind Tony. We love you. Also, I’m coming over.

war-machine said:

hey brother pick up your phone I need to talk to you I’m a bit hurt that I’m your best friend and when you’re having your 3 am emotional crisis you don’t call me. hurt I am telling you. whatever, I’m coming over Anthony, put on some clothes.

-

**Written in a note given with a gift to Thor by Jane Foster**

Hey Thor! I know you’ve been a bit down lately so I made you a scarf. Remember when you taught me to knit last year? Well, I suck, frankly. So if you don’t want to wear it it’s okay, I understand. I just wanted to let you know that I think about you and that I really appreciate all your support. I know I haven’t been the best of friend lately (again, I’m so sorry I couldn’t be at the game!) but you never once held it against me. On the contrary, you always encourage me to pursue things even when they conflict with plans we made previously. You’re a good guy and an even better friend, and while I’m clearly brilliant, your support is very important and when I’ll win the Nobel Prize I’ll remember to thank you <3

-

**Darcy:** mah dude!!!!!  
**Clint:** mah girl!  
**Clint:** whats up darcy my one true love on earth  
**Darcy:** I'm sure your bff would be happy to hear that sugarplum  
**Clint:** we have an open friendship darce  
**Clint:** dont apply your bourgeois relationship rules to our ~connection~  
**Darcy:** sometimes I forget you were literally raised in a hippie commune  
**Clint:** many do  
**Clint:** its how i sneak up on people  
**Darcy:** amazing  
**Clint:** im aware  
**Clint:** anyways  
**Clint:** hows it going  
**Darcy:** it's going well  
**Darcy:** I was with Nat earlier by the way  
**Clint:** hows she?  
**Clint:** what happened?  
**Darcy:** she's fine  
**Darcy:** she just needed some time  
**Darcy:** you might be her bff but sometimes a girl needs to talk with another girl  
**Darcy:** especially if she's as awesome as I am  
**Clint:** true  
**Clint:** u are especially awesome  
**Darcy:** thanks  
**Darcy:** I try  
**Clint:** im glad to know shes okay  
**Clint:** she knows that whenever shes ready im here for her  
**Clint:** what about the others  
**Darcy:** I got it covered my sweet flower child  
**Darcy:** or better  
**Darcy:** I got people who got it covered  
**Clint:** y do we have such dumb friends darce?  
**Darcy:** because when we'll take over the world we'll need loyal minions babycakes

-

**Post-it stuck on Bruce Banner’s notebook**

Hey Bruce! Wanna grab some coffee later? I feel like we both need a friendly ear :) – Natasha

-

**Darcy Lewis** @thebestlewis 5 min  
ah, gotta love the smell of a problem solved

\----

**MJ Watson** @faceittiger 8 h  
this Friday come support the Avengers in our semi-final against the Xavier Institute! #AvengersAssemble

-

**To:** James Barnes [jamesbbarnes@gmail.com]  
**From:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** uhm

I know we kinda had that talk yesterday, but would it be okay if I kept writing to you? Honestly I feel like it helps. As long as you actually keep talking to me.

**To:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**From:** James Barnes [jamesbbarnes@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** RE: uhm

yeah, sure. very old fashioned. i’m still not joining the football team though.

**To:** James Barnes [jamesbbarnes@gmail.com]  
**From:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** RE: uhm

Bucky. Buck. James. _Bucky_. Please? It would be fun! And we need you! We have Xavier Institute this week. Then Shmidt High again. And this time we need to win. We need to. Also Tony says it’s good for your arm! Do I need to start sad facing at you until you agree? Because I will.

**To:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**From:** James Barnes [jamesbbarnes@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** RE: uhm

geez, steve, you are every bit as annoying as i remember you, maybe more, which is a feat in itself. if i weren’t so annoyed i'd be impressed. still no tho.

**To:** James Barnes [jamesbbarnes@gmail.com]  
**From:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** RE: uhm

:( :( :(

**To:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**From:** James Barnes [jamesbbarnes@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** RE: uhm

this is ridiculous. does your coach even allow people to audition in the middle of the semester? what kind of school do these people run? also you literally can win against the xavier institute in your sleep.

**To:** James Barnes [jamesbbarnes@gmail.com]  
**From:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** RE: uhm

He does, because Coach Logan likes to instill in all his players a healthy fear of being ultimately replaced by a younger, better version of themselves. He says it motivates us.

Lies and slander, I heard Summers upped up his game. Join us. _Join us_. Jooooooooooin us you jerk.

**To:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**From:** James Barnes [jamesbbarnes@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** RE: uhm

I’ll think about it. happy???

**To:** James Barnes [jamesbbarnes@gmail.com]  
**From:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** RE: uhm

:) :) :)

-

**I am Iron Man**

for all of those still following the spiraling nightmare that is my life, everything's fine now. well. with my friends at least. my father's still an asshole (seriously he is the single least likable human being on this earth and he told me that i need to either make people like me or stop whining about it. i have not stopped raising my middle finger since this conversation happened). everyone stopped acting like children and we actually had an adult discussion. capsicle apologized. i apologized. my girlfriend once again brought up the possibility of therapy for my ongoing deep seated issues. see? adults. everyone in general seems in better spirits. except for hawkeye who's been unnervingly cheerful and helpful throughout all this. it worries me when he's not being an asshole. the universe subtly shifts and you can feel it.

now. we have our semi-final this weekend so everyone is still pretty nervous, but capsicle made peace with the winter asshole (just because they're buddies again doesn't mean he's not an asshole) and he's trying to make him join the team. i saw him throw a soda can at fury's car once and i learned that he is clearly a crazy person (fury is highkey terrifying) and he has a great aim. all things that i'm told help when playing football. so, fingers crossed.

-

**From Thor’s Journal**

Dear Loki,

This is the last letter I am writing to you on this journal. What happened was not my fault. What happened after was not either. I need to stop pretending that you are still the person you were when we were children. Trying to hold on to a part of you when you clearly want nothing to do with me is not helping. In trying to fix you and the havoc your actions have caused I forgot to try to fix myself. You left me with some deep scars, but I am more than what happened to me. I am a good person.

I sincerely hope one day you will want to see me and we can have an honest discussion about what happened. I forgive you. I hold no grudges against you. I am free.

I will go on with my life. I will keep playing sports, I will keep being the best friend I can be, and I will keep trying to become a good man.

Goodbye brother. I hope we will see each other soon.

Your brother,

Thor

-

**Nat:** clint  
**Clint:** tasha!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Clint:** tell me everything  
**Nat:** you remember the game against hydra  
**Clint:** only the start of the worst week of my life  
**Clint:** so yeah  
**Clint:** rings a bell  
**Nat:** so dramatic  
**Nat:** remember the new kid and the weirdo girl who approached us all before the start of the game?  
**Clint:** turbodouche and sabrina the teenage asshole  
**Clint:** yeah  
**Nat:** well they’re twins  
**Clint:** they look literally nothing alike  
**Clint:** they do however give off the same evil vibe  
**Nat:** you didn’t even talk to either of them  
**Clint:** i can feel it  
**Clint:** u know they taught me how to read auras in the commune  
**Nat:** whatever  
**Nat:** i was talking to that photographer kid who’s friends with darcy  
**Clint:** puny parker?  
**Nat:** …  
**Clint:** what? its not my fault bullies have learned to use alliteration to their advantage  
**Clint:** its catchy natasha  
**Nat:** -.-  
**Nat:** as i was saying  
**Nat:** PETER parker is friends with that girl kitty from xavier's and apparently the maximoffs used to go there  
**Nat:** they had to transfer to shmidt because they found out that the weirdo who teaches physics there is their real father  
**Clint:** MR LEHNSHERR???  
**Clint:** no wonder theyre fucked up that dude is terrifying  
**Nat:** yeah and apparently they decided to destroy us in a psychological war employing the tried and ancient tactics of showing off and talking shit  
**Clint:** I KNEW IT  
**Nat:** the girl went around telling people shit and for some reason we all fell for it  
**Nat:** then everyone saw her brother in action and freaked out even more  
**Clint:** but why also go after u, stark and bruce?  
**Nat:** afaik they have a grudge against stark  
**Nat:** also shits and giggles i think  
**Clint:** this is some straight up telenovela shit  
**Clint:** then again  
**Clint:** just generally looking at our lives  
**Clint:** by now most telenovela viewers would have called bullshit  
**Nat:** you are not wrong

-

**From Bruce Banner’s Therapy Journal ~~of Therapy Haikus~~**

Um. Today I got called in by Ms Johnson. She’s the guidance counselor and has been supervising my therapy for a while now. She thinks I’m doing some real progress and she wants me to meet with Principal Fury next week to talk about maybe eliminating some of my disciplinary files from my permanent record to give me a shot at a good college. I feel good about it? I didn’t think I was actually going anywhere with this, but even my mom came in last night to tell me she thinks I’m really improving. It was nice not to see her worried about me for once, I didn’t remember how good it felt. I’m just. Happy I think. Cautiously happy. I don’t think I will never not be angry at my father for what he did, but the best way to get even is to live my life as best as I can. Go to a good college, study science, be good to my mom and to my friends, not give in to the anger. I know it’s going to still be uphill from here, but a guy can hope.

-

**Sam Wilson** @thefalcon 1 h  
why yes, sometimes being always right can be a burden, but I do it for the people

\-----

**Tensions Mount Between Carter and Shmidt  
** by T’Challa

            After an incredible game and victory for the Avengers last Friday against Xavier’s Institute that saw James Barnes play for the first time with the team, tensions are mounting again for next weekend’s final match against Shmidt’s Hydra. This time however, someone has decided to bring the fight outside of the football field. During the last four days unknown perpetrators have committed acts of vandalism against both schools.

Shmidt High students and staff came in to a horrible surprise on Tuesday morning. On Monday someone had allegedly broken into the school and had spray painted slurs and insults on the walls of their first floor hallways. All of the writing was signed with an “A” stylized in the style of our Avengers team, bringing school officials to immediately suspect the work of Carter High students. Carter High announced it was conducting an investigation into the matter, but so far no student has been accused of the crime.

Perhaps in retaliation, on Tuesday night someone broke into our school’s science lab and destroyed most of the equipment.  Many students and some members of the faculty, especially professors Selvig (pshysics), Simmons (biology), and Fitz (chemistry), expressed concern over not being able to have a fully functional lab for the rest of the semester. Luckily for anyone with a science requirement, Xavier Institute has generously offered us the use of one of their labs for as long as we may need it.

Collectively, the damage to both schools is now around five thousand dollars. Money however, is not the schools’ primary concern at the moment. The biggest fear right now is that this situation could escalate even further. It’s not a secret that there’s always been an intense rivalry between the two schools, but despite sporadic skirmishes between individual students, nothing of this magnitude has ever happened. [continues]

**Comments under the article “Tensions Mount Between Carter and Shmidt”**

**Justin Hammer**  
Oh come on. We all know perfectly well who did all of this. Does anyone else find it interesting that when the weird kid who beats up random people in hallways shows up suddenly stuff like this starts happening? Wake up sheeple.  
Like - Reply - 2 hrs

**Pepper Potts**  
Are you for real Justin? Are you really pointing fingers at people at random just because you don’t like them?  
Like - Reply - 2hrs

**-**

**_You have joined the group  
_** **_Nat has joined the group  
_ ** **_Bruce has joined the group  
_ ** **_Clint has joined the group  
_ ** **_Thor has joined the group  
_ ** **_Sam has joined the group  
_ ** **_Pepper has joined the group  
_ ** **_Rhodey has joined the group_ **

**Clint:** stark i hope this is worth it im not paying attention to a very uninteresting lesson on the june rebellion of 1832 to be here  
**Tony:** wait let me add capsicle's boyfriend

**_Bucky has joined the group_ **

**Steve:** Literally shut up forever Tony

**Bucky:** hello?  
**Tony:** hello winter asshole  
**Clint:** winter douche!  
**Clint:** twinsies!

**Steve:** Guys come on

**Bucky:** no, it's okay I kinda deserve it  
**Bucky:** in my defense  
**Bucky:** I thought "winter soldier" sounded like a cool nickname

**Steve:** It's not

**Nat:** it sounds better in russian  
**Tony:** okay enough pleasantries  
**Tony:** i gathered you here today for a very specific mission and it's trying to figure out what the hell is going on  
**Bruce:** i heard that today someone rigged shmidt's PA system to play the audio of a "hercules: the series" episode on loop  
**Bruce:** apparently it’s driving everyone crazy  
**Clint:** im literally dying  
**Clint:** this is amazing  
**Pepper:** James do you think any of the guys you're friends with could do something like that?  
**Bucky:** I kinda haven't been friends with those guys for a while now  
**Bucky:** but honestly? I don't think so  
**Bucky:** they're bullies and they're assholes, but they wouldn't do something like that  
**Thor:** I just heard from Mr Selvig that apparently now Xavier institute is involved as well  
**Bruce:** they're probably scared  
**Bruce:** their labs are amazing  
**Thor:** They're making it a school district matter  
**Sam:** If that's the case the American Institute of Mechanics will probably get involved too?  
**Rhodey:** it's becoming a huge clusterfuck  
**Clint:** next thing you know the police will get involved  
**Nat:** doubt it  
**Nat:** they don’t want to draw attention to it  
**Sam:** Nat's right. Yesterday I was in the newsroom and Hill asked both Darcy and T'Challa to downplay the events.  
**Clint:** lol bet that didn't go well  
**Sam:** Yeah, no. Not at all.  
**Bruce:** i'm outside fury's office and i think they're about to make an announcement?  
**Nat:** why are u there?  
**Bruce:** nothing bad i promise  
**Bruce:** a good thing actually  
**Nat:** :)  
**Tony:**...  
**Tony:** well that's surprising

**Steve:** Does anyone actually believe what Fury just said?

**Clint:** wait what did they say?  
**Clint:** i swear this school is so not deaf people friendly  
**Sam:** Basically they said they know who did it and they’re only gonna give the culprit one chance to come forward  
**Sam:** They always do that.  
**Rhodey:** yeah "we know who did it blah blah blah last chance to come forward blah blah blah next half hour blah blah blah"  
**Rhodey:** it never works

-

“James Buchanan Barnes please report into Principal Fury’s office. James Buchanan Barnes in Principal Fury’s office”

-

**Steve:** Bucky?  
**Steve:** Bucky was just called into the Principal’s office Clint  
**Bucky:** i literally have no idea what's going on  
**Bucky:** brb  
**Clint:** <3 steven  
**Bruce:** tony i'm still outside of fury's office your dad is here  
**Sam:** ?????

**Tony:** don't look at me i had no idea he was coming

**Thor:** Bruce can you hear what's going on?  
**Bruce:** bucky just came in  
**Bruce:** there's the secretary so i can't get any closer to the door  
**Pepper:** This is nerve wracking  
**Bruce:** wait  
**Bruce:** she left  
**Bruce:** shit  
**Steve:** What's going on?  
**Bruce:** they're saying a witness saw bucky break into shmidt high last monday night  
**Steve:** That's literally impossible  
**Steve:** we were together  
**Clint:** smooching?  
**Bruce:** don't tell me  
**Bruce:** your dad just said he's willing to pay for the damages to both schools but only if he's sure it won't happen again  
**Bruce:** basically he wants everyone involved expelled

**Tony:** what the hell

**Rhodey:** man this is getting intense  
**Clint:** all this over graffiti?  
**Bruce:** it's not the graffiti itself it's mostly the content  
**Bruce:** they're reading them to him now and they're bad  
**Steve:** Fuck this I'm coming over  
**Sam:** Steve wait!  
**Pepper:** Steve what can you even do?  
**Steve:** Something that is not sitting here while my best friend is accused of a crime he didn't commit  
**Sam:** Steve no.  
**Clint:** steve por favor  
**Nat:** Steve.  
**Bruce:** and steve just came through  
**Thor:** How's it going?  
**Bruce:** steve is being steve times a million

**Tony:** i swear arguing with that guy is like getting steamrolled by the very concept of justice dressed like a bald eagle in an Uncle Sam outfit

**Sam:** He's gonna get expelled too and then I'm gonna have to transfer to some other school with him because I clearly cannot leave him alone for more than five seconds  
**Bruce:** wait  
**Bruce:** guys i think coulson is there  
**Sam:** Oh thank Jesus and all the saints  
**Clint:** i cannot believe the day is about to be saved by coulsons massively inappropriate crush on steven  
**Bruce:** !!!  
**Clint:** banner is using punctuation marks everybody this is a level 5 alarm  
**Nat:** whats happening?  
**Bruce:** i think steve and coulson just convinced everyone that bucky deserves a fair trial  
**Pepper:** What?  
**Rhodey:** are they calling the police?  
**Bruce:** no a mock trial  
**Bruce:** apparently coulson is teaching one of his classes about the legal system and thinks this could be useful  
**Clint:** i swear this school get progressively more ridiculous as the time goes on  
**Bruce:** okay they're coming out i gotta go  
**Sam:** Guys?  
**Steve:** Well, that went better than expected  
**Bucky:** this is literally the worst possible outcome steve  
**Steve:** Oh come on, at least it's workable  
**Nat:** care to fill us in guys?  
**Steve:** Okay so. Fury, Hill, Mr. Stark, and Coulson we all there. So were Charles Xavier and Alexander Pierce. At first they really wanted to expel Bucky on the spot. With no evidence but some mysterious eyewitness statement. Because that's apparently how they think justice works in this country.  
**Bucky:** steve had some strong words for them  
**Bucky:** also an alibi for me  
**Steve:** Yeah because Bucky was with me when they say he was breaking into the school so.

**Tony:** they believed you?

**Steve:** I think our people did, yeah.  
**Steve:** And so Coulson came up with this idea of a mock trial. Fury will be the judge and faculty from the three school will be the jury.  
**Clint:** ouch  
**Pepper:** Yeah that has the potential to be really tough  
**Sam:** can one of us be Bucky's lawyer?  
**Bucky:** no, someone from coulson's class is gonna be  
**Rhodey:** oh man let's hope for the best

-

**To:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com], James Barnes [jamesbbarnes@gmail.com], James Rhodes [james.rhodes@gmail.com], Pepper Potts [potts_pepper@gmail.com], Tony Stark [iron-man@starkindustries.com], Bruce Banner [brucebanner62@starkindustries.com], Samuel Wilson [so_others_may_live@gmail.com], Natasha Romanoff [chyornaya.vdova@gmail.com], Clint Barton [hawkeye@gmail.com]  
**From:** Thor Blake [thor_thethunderer@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** Jury

I just spoke with Mr Selvig and he told me the jury is going to be four, four and four.

Carter: Melinda May, Alphonse MacKenzie, Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter

Xavier: Erik Lehnsherr, Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Emma Frost

Shmidt: Grant Ward, John Garrett, Ophelia Sarkissian, Heinrich Zemo

 

**To:** Thor Blake […]  
**From:** James Barnes [jamesbbarnes@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** RE: Jury

I am so fucked.

Shmidt teachers hate me on principle because they think I vandalized their school. XI professors don’t know me so everything hinges on how the perceive me during that half an hour. I maybe have MacKenzie, Morse and Hunter on my side because they know me and for some weird reason they like me. Does Mrs. May even like anyone ever?

F U C K E D

 

**To:** James Barnes […]  
**From:** Clint Barton [hawkeye@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** RE: Jury

wait there my dearest passing acquaintance. i just received a very interesting message. im attaching the screenshot.

look alive people, we may have a shot at winning this yet

-

**Peter P** @parkerluck 3 h  
I swear this school is so ridiculous. What’s this, a Disney Channel Original Movie?

\-----

**Transcript of Carter High v James Buchanan Barnes**

Typed by Wade Winston Wilson, since I’m apparently the only person in this school who went to dactylography school. Kids these days.

Everyone has convened in the school’s auditorium for this. There’s a mix of students, parents and faculty of all three schools. Our kids are way better looking.

Principal Fury just took his place behind a huge oak desk that will serve as the bench. Finally I can put all those hours of Law & Order: SVU to good use. It’s a dream come true, really. The prosecution team is already here. Jennifer Walters is no Casey Novak, but she’ll do anything for extra credit. Matt Liebowicz is no Rafael Barba but. Well, actually I don’t really know him that well. I’m sure they’re very prepared.

The crowd starts murmuring while the defense team trickles in. First chair is Matt Murdock, future lawyer and parkour champion. His second chair is his bff and sweet cinnamon roll Franklin “Foggy” Nelson. Barnes is right behind them, wearing a hoodie and jeans. Man, he has not seen any Law & Order has he? Behind him forming a protective shield are some members of the football team (most notably our captain looking very dashing and Thor Blake who is even more handsome than even with his hair pulled back and a rather fetching red scarf. Ah. Thor.) and some other friends of his (Natasha Romanoff, call me).

Fury looks like he’d rather be literally anywhere else right now and so do many members of the jury. The members of the public, Mr. Coulson, the English professor, and Ms. Rosenthal, the civics professor, instead look delighted (they’re teaching a joined class on the American justice system, I think this is basically their wildest dream). These people need a Netflix account. I’m sandwiched right between Principal Fury and the jury and I can tell you right now Mr. Lehnsherr is drawing _very_ rude pictures on his notepad.

**Fury:** Welcome everyone. We are going to try to get this over as quickly as possible and move onto the assembly to discuss how to address the issues we’re faced with. If anyone wants to leave and come back when the real meeting starts, you’re welcome to. _(No one moves. Fury sighs)_ Then let’s start this so we can all get back to more pressing matters.

Silence descends upon the audience. You could hear a pin drop.

Jennifer Walters, who honestly looks super elegant right now, gets up and approaches the jury to make her opening statement.

**Walters:** Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, we are all aware of the recent wave of vandalism that has hit our school district. An attempt on our education has been made _(kids in the audience cheer, presumably happy for the whole attempt on their education thing)_.

**Walters** _(only slightly irritated)_ **:** Both Shmidt High and Carter High have suffered monetary losses, but the real loss was a different one. Every member of the student body and the faculty has a right to learn and work in a safe and secure environment. These acts of vandalism have shattered this safety. Today I will prove to you, beyond any reasonable doubt that James Buchanan Barnes is guilty of these crimes that so cruelly have robbed us of our collective security. I will demonstrate to you that he had the motive, he had the means and he had the opportunity to carry out these heinous crimes. Thank you.

Matt Murdock now approaches for his opening statement. His sunglasses are really cool, I wonder where he got them.

**Murdock:** Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. You heard the prosecution. They aim to prove without any reasonable doubt that the defendant committed these crimes. I am here to tell you this is impossible. It’s impossible because James Barnes did not commit these horrible crimes he’s standing accused of today. All the prosecution has are circumstantial evidence and an unreliable witness. Today I will call before you character witnesses that will attest to Mr. Barnes’ honesty and moral strength. I will call expert witnesses who will demonstrate the physical impossibility of the defendant committing the crimes. I will also call before you a witness who provided a solid alibi to the defendant. In conclusion, I will not merely prove Mr. Barnes not guilty beyond any reasonable doubt. I will prove him innocent. Thank you.

**Fury** _(with intense boredom seeping through his voice)_ **:** the prosecution will now call the first witness.

**Walters:** The prosecution calls Brock Rumlow to the stand.

A guy who cannot possibly be a senior in any way unless he was held back at least 15 times comes to the stand. He is the prosecution’s star witness. A Shmidt student who claims he saw Barnes commit the crimes. They swear him in quickly and he sits down.

**Walters:** Mr. Rumlow, can you tell the jury what you saw?

**Rumlow:** On Monday afternoon I was out on a run around the neighborhood when I saw James Barnes enter our main building.

**Walters:** You were pretty far away, how can you be sure it was Mr. Barnes and not someone else?

**Rumlow:** How many guys with long hair and a metal arm do you know? _(some kids in the audience chuckle)_

**Fury** _(annoyed)_ **:** please just answer the questions, Mr. Rumlow.

**Rumlow:** I recognized the metal arm.

**Walters:** Was Mr. Barnes alone?

**Rumlow:** As far as I could see, yes.

**Walters:** Why didn’t you call out for someone when you saw this?

**Rumlow:** I knew he was friendly with some of the guys in my school. People known for partaking in, let’s say unsavory activities. Frankly I thought they were letting him in to smoke. Only after I heard about the graffiti I realized he might be the perpetrator.

**Walters:** Thank you, Mr. Rumlow. The prosecution rests, Your Honor.

Franklin Nelson gets up to conduct the cross examination.

**Nalson:** Mr. Rumlow, how far away were you from the school entrance?

**Rumlow:** About 300 feet.

**Nelson:** So there is absolutely no way for you to be wrong in your identification. You are one hundred percent sure it was James Barnes you saw.

This is certainly a weird line of questioning for the defense. Everyone looks a bit taken aback, especially Mr. Rumlow. Is Nelson laying down a trap?

**Rumlow:** Yes, I’m sure.

**Nelson:** Good. Thank you for your time, Mr. Rumlow. The defense rests.

Jennifer Walters doesn’t look the least bit intimidated while she calls the next witness. Ms. Johnson takes the stand. She looks as lovely and adorable as ever. Everyone loves Ms. Johnson.

**Johnson:** This is so weird.

**Walters:** Ms. Johnson, is it true Mr. Barnes had an appointment with you around the time he allegedly vandalized Shmidt High?

**Johnson:** Yes, it’s true. However he didn’t show up.

**Walters:** Is this a weird occurrence?

**Johnson:** No, it has happened before.

**Walters:** Ms. Johnson, is it true Mr. Barnes was sent to you in the aftermath of several disciplinary actions taken against him?

**Johnson:** …I am not sure I can talk about it.

**Fury:** Go ahead, Ms. Johnson. The faster this goes, the better.

**Johnson:** Yes, it’s true. However-

**Walters** _(interrupting)_ **:** Thank you, Ms. Johnson.

Nelson gets up again to cross-examine Ms. Johnson.

**Nelson:** Ms. Johnson, we know you can’t discuss in detail your conversations with Mr. Barnes, so I’m just gonna ask you a very simple question. In your professional opinion, had his behavior improved in the last few weeks?

**Johnson:** Absolutely. He had stopped getting in fights, his grades, while always very good, were getting even better, he had joined the football team. These are not the actions of someone who just gets up one day and writes slurs on a school’s wall.

**Walters:** Objection! Your Honor, since when is an opinion a fact? _(The audience gasps)_

**Nelson:** Your Honor, Ms. Johnson is a trained professional and this speaks to the defendant’s state of mind.

**Fury:** Overruled. The jury can keep count of this, but please stick to your informed opinion, Ms. Johnson, and don’t venture into guessing.

**Nelson:** Thank you, Ms. Johnson. The defense rests.

**Walters:** Redirect, Your Honor?

**Fury:** Go ahead.

**Walters:** Ms. Johnson, in your experience students can students who’re doing better fall back into old habits?

**Nelson** _(looking like he’s having way too much fun with all of this)_ **:** Objection! It’s irrelevant.

**Walters:** Your Honor, the defense opened this line of questioning by treating Ms. Johnson as an expert witness.

**Fury:** I’ll allow it. Answer the question, Ms. Johnson.

**Johnson:** It can happen.

**Walters:** You’ve seen it happen.

**Johnson:** Yes.

**Walters:** Thank you, Ms. Johnson. The defense rests.

There’s a small recess now before the defense starts calling witnesses. Barnes is talking to his friends and they look agitated. Except for Barton. He’s speaking in sign language with Natasha Romanoff (marry me, Natasha). If I’m not mistaken he’s saying “Relax, I got this”, which frankly should worry Barnes more than a possible expulsion. I get myself a snack. When I come back I see Thor, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Tony leaving with a rather giddy Mr. Coulson. Principal Fury looks on with the look of resignation of a man who has seen some ridiculous things in his time. I wonder what they’re planning. Rogers looks worried. Barnes seems to be calming him down. I can’t be 100% sure from this angle but they might be holding hands. Fury just reprimanded me for squealing.

Finally the trial starts again with the defense calling their first witness, Mr. Selvig. This time Matt Murdock is conducting the direct examination. He is just so cool.

**Murdock:** Mr. Selvig, how many years have you taught physics?

**Selvig:** For twenty years at university level and for ten more at high school level.

**Murdock:** Mr. Selvig, you inspected the demolished labs and pictures of the graffiti, is that correct?

**Selvig:** That is correct.

**Murdock:** What were your conclusions?

**Selvig:** My conclusion is that the person who committed both crimes is left handed.

**Murdock:** And to your knowledge is the defendant left handed?

**Selvig:** I have only ever seen Mr. Barnes use his right hand as his dominant one.

**Murdock:** Thank you, Mr. Selvig.

Now back to the prosecution. This is the most intense game of legal tennis I’ve ever seen.

**Liebowicz:** Mr. Selvig, have you ever examined Mr. Barnes’ left arm?

**Selvig:** I can’t say I have, no.

**Liebowicz:** Mr. Barnes’ arm is very particular, right?

**Selvig:** Yes, it’s entirely cybernetic.

**Liebowicz:** So it’s possible he might be able to use his left arm as well as his right arm?

**Selvig:** In theory, yes. In practice it can be hard to train the brain to use a non-dominant hand.

**Liebowicz** : But it could happen?

**Selvig:** Yes, it could.

**Walters:** Thank you, Mr. Selvig.

Now is the time everyone in the audience was waiting for. It’s time for our captain, Steve Rogers, to take the stand. Everyone knows Steve tried to provide an alibi for Barnes. Will the truth come out on the stand?

**Murdock:** Mr. Rogers, can you tell us where were you when these crimes were being perpetrated?

**Rogers:** I was in my room. Bucky was with me.

**Murdock:** Why did Mr. Barnes miss his appointment with Ms. Johnson?

**Rogers:** We were hanging out and lost track of time. When we realized, it was too late to make the appointment.

**Murdock:** Thank you, Steve.

Back to the prosecution.

**Liebowicz:** Mr. Rogers, how would you characterize your relationship with Mr. Barnes?

**Rogers:** We’re friends. We grew up together.

**Liebowicz:** Is it right Mr. Barnes spent a year abroad?

**Rogers:** Yes, in Russia _(Someone in the audience yells “communist”. The kids in the audience laughs while everyone else waits for the noise to die down with resignation)._

**Liebowicz:** It must have been tough for you.

**Rogers:** I managed.

**Liebowicz:** You’re very close, are you not?

**Rogers:** Yes, we are.

**Liebowicz:** Would you do everything for your friend, Mr. Rogers?

**Rogers:** Are you asking me if I’m lying under oath for him? Because the answer is no.

**Liebowicz:** What where you doing that afternoon, Steve?

**Rogers:** We were hanging out.

**Liebowicz:** Do you love Mr. Barnes? He’s your best friend, right?

**Rogers:** Of course I do.

**Liebowicz:** Would you help him no matter what?

**Rogers:** Yes.

**Liebowicz:** Are you helping him now, Mr. Rogers?

**Rogers:** Yes, by telling the truth.

**Murdock:** Objection! He’s badgering the witness. Also, rude!

**Fury:** Sustained. Thread lightly Mr. Liebowicz.

**Liebowicz:** Mr. Rogers-

Matt is interrupted by the doors of the auditorium flying open. The gang plus Coulson are all there. Also two weirdos. Oh wait. One of them is a football player for Shmidt High and the other one is his cheerleader twin sister. Something and Something Maximoff I think. Weirdos.

**Stark** _(in a rather theatrical fashion)_ **:** Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I believe we have just found incontrovertible proof of Bucky Barnes’ innocence.

**Coulson:** It’s true! It’s all rather ingenious.

**Fury** _(sounding rather relieved the whole ordeal is over)_ **:** Amazing. Someone please hand it over.

**Stark** _(while typing furiously on his phone)_ **:** I got this.

The auditorium’s projector comes to life and the lights go down. The visiting students, parents, and faculty look a bit amazed. Tony Stark can have that effect on people.

**Stark:** See, yesterday these darling kids _(he’s gesturing towards the Maximoff twins)_ contacted my good friend Clint with a rather interesting story. They were convinced by the rest of the Hydra team to psych the Avengers out before the game. It worked wonders the first time. But then we got back on our feet, and just in time for the last big game. Wanda here was tasked to keep an eye on us. She did so by filming one of our practice sessions. She went back to report and this time the team came up with a rather more interesting plan. They decided to get one of us expelled, thus making sure we would not be playing to our best possibilities next Friday.

**W. Maximoff:** We didn’t mean to hurt anyone.

**Stark:** And that’s why she filmed this exchange. Oh boy, you’re gonna love this feature.

Stark presses play and some shaky footage of a locker room starts playing. It looks like the person holding the camera is holding it to their lap so we can’t clearly see anyone’s face, but we can hear their voices.

**Boy 1:** Yeah, it’ll be easy. We need to target someone who plays well but also has a disciplinary record.

**Boy 2:** What about Barnes?

**Boy 1:** Should work well. We’ll start here, so they’ll think they struck first. Maybe graffiti or something.

**Boy 3:** Make it really offensive, so they’re forced to expel him.

**Boy 1:** Exactly. Then we’ll do something to them to really get the fight going.

The video cuts off and the lights come back on. Everyone is looking at each other in astonishment. Alexander Pierce looks livid. You don’t have to have been raised on Clint Barton’s parents’ hippie farm to foresee a lot of yelling in his future and also probably another transfer for the Maximoff twins.

**Fury:** Well. This settles it then. Mr. Barnes, sorry for all of this, we should have protected you better. As for the real perpetrators, we will find you. Now, if everyone will please remain seated we will begin the real assembly.

No one is really listening to Principal Fury anymore. Steve Rogers has swept Barnes off his feet and is now kissing him for everyone to see. Literally no one is shocked by this development; the general aura is mostly “finally!” Same goes for Thor Blake and Jane Fosters kissing like the answer to all of life’s questions are hidden in each other’s trachea.

All’s well that ends well.

\-----

**From the “Dear Sam” column in the Carter High newspaper**

Dear Sam,

Recently I made a huge step with the guy I have had a crush on for years by kissing him in public. He seemed to reciprocate, but I’m worried he might have felt pressured to do so and I don’t know how to breech the subject. Any advice?

Stars And Stripes

Dear Stripes,

How is this my life? Stop being a butthead and making your life difficult when it shouldn’t be. Go get your dude and ride together into the sunset or whatever people like you do.

Sam

-

**To:** Bucky Barnes [sergeant.barnes@gmail.com]  
**From:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** :D

Hey,

Is there any chance you wanna go on a date with me Saturday night?

 

**To:** Steve Rogers [captain.rogers@gmail.com]  
**From:** James Barnes [jamesbbarnes@gmail.com]  
**Subject:** RE: :D

considering that I only waited approximately a billion years for it, sure. but only if you start texting me like a normal human being (I know this might be hard for you given what a huge weirdo you are, but maybe do try).

 

**Steve:** Smartass  
**Steve:** <3<3<3

-

**I am Iron Man**

tumblr guess what? having a super rich asshole father pays sometimes. he was so torn up he had basically financed the harassment of one of my friends (read: angry that someone in the world might not think he's the absolute best thing since sliced bread), that he's sending us all on an all-expenses paid week in a ski resort during the winter break. so see, i was wrong, my father is totally useful for something every now and then. it's a miracle.

pepper and rhodey have been with us on a few vacations already, but the others have never been and i'm honestly so happy this is a thing that is happening. also, capsicle got his name by being like "i got this" the first time we all went ice skating together and promptly falling on his ass and sliding at full force into the nearest snowbank and i'm sincerely hoping for a repeat performance.

#my fucking father #being useful once in his lifetime #we’re truly living in the age of marvels here people

-

**From Thor’s Journal**

I am not one to kiss and tell. But. Some surrounded by hearts “Thor Foster-Blake” doodles might appear on this journal in the immediate future. In the past few days I have only been wearing clothes I could match with the red scarf. Not that I am going to stop wearing it when I run out of matching clothes. The only thing standing between me and sleeping with that scarf wrapped tight around my neck is the choking hazard. Ah, Jane.

Mother had dinner with me last night for the first time in forever and it was nice. We laughed together and she asked me about school and Jane and football. It was a small step, but it was important. I know that for the days to come some times she might not come out at all, and sometimes we might eat in silence, but at least now I know we can face it all together. Sorry to make this quick, but now I have to go meet Clint.

Thor

-

**Clint:** dude  
**Nat:** dude  
**Clint:** you still owe me dinner  
**Nat:** sucks for you  
**Clint:** TASHA PLS  
**Nat:** fine  
**Nat:** we can have dinner saturday night  
**Nat:** i can afford mcdonalds and that’s it  
**Clint:** good  
**Clint:** u know these weirdos never let me eat it so im overjoyed really  
**Clint:** but kinda late bc im spending saturday with thor  
**Nat:**?  
**Clint:** hes gonna help me out with a project on viking history  
**Clint:** did u know his family owns the biggest privately owned collection of viking artifacts??? how cool is that????  
**Clint:** and then we're gonna hang out and he's gonna teach me how to play soccer  
**Clint:** he says i'd be good at it  
**Nat:** ask him to come with us  
**Nat:** i'm gonna ask bruce  
**Nat:** he spends too much time with tony  
**Clint:** im gonna ask but i think thor has a hot date that night  
**Clint:** still  
**Clint:** its been 5ever since we hung out with bruce  
**Clint:** im in  
**Clint:** also  
**Clint:** and i hate myself in way i will never be able to articulate for this  
**Clint:** we should totally check in with the terror twins  
**Nat:** i thought you hated them  
**Clint:** i dont know i kinda feel bad for them, they just want to fit in somewhere  
**Clint:** they only went at it in a terrible way  
**Clint:** also the little bastards totally grow on you  
**Clint:** and they did help bucky with that video thingy  
**Nat:** yeah after they set him up  
**Clint:** tasha pleaaaaaaase  
**Clint:** theyre lonely weirdo kids  
**Clint:** i dont think they have anyone but each other  
**Clint:** it's sad really  
**Clint:** they remind me of us as children  
**Nat:** they’re literally maybe one year younger than us  
**Nat:** but fine  
**Clint:**!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Clint:** thanks tash  
**Clint:** u r the wind beneath my wings

-

**From Bruce Banner’s Journal ~~of Therapy Haikus~~**

I had a good talk with Natasha the other day. She’s always been nice to me, but she told me some things that made me realize we both did some bad things and also had some bad things done to us, but we shouldn’t let it define it. Written like that it sounds trite, but Natasha is just so _good_. You look at her and she’s beautiful, sure, but she’s also deeply caring and despite having been friends with her for a while now I don’t think I ever truly realized it. So, when she, someone with a similar experience to mine, comes to me and says ‘I believe you are a good person,’ somehow it matters more. I may or may not have cried a little (that kinda hadn’t happened since I was maybe six). She promised not to tell though and I trust her.

-

**TONY STARK** @iron-man 5 min  
does anyone want a gently used boxset of “hercules: the series”?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I can be found on tumblr at [markzuckerbergs](http://markzuckerbergs.tumblr.com//) for any crying and/or angry yelling.  
> Fun fact: this fic was about to be jossed by the Patriot Act. Thanks America.


End file.
